


Getting Into Character

by JohnOConnor



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: Tea Leoni wants to really get into the character of Dana Scully.  An unaired scene from the 7th season episode "Hollywood AD" but no real spoilers.





	Getting Into Character

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

Getting Into Character

### Getting Into Character

#### by John OConnor

  


Getting Into Character (An X-Files PWP) 

by John O'Connor 

Disclaimer: "The X Files" and its characters are the property of 20th Century Fox and Ten-Thirteen Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. Nor should anyone believe this characterization of Tea Leoni is true or valid - just an aberrant fantasy of mine. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. 

Summary: Tea Leoni wants to really get into the character of Dana Scully. An unaired scene from the 7th season episode "Hollywood AD" but no real spoilers. 

* * *

Special Agent Dana Scully looked around the studio set as Tea Leoni led her aside. It was a cheap-looking mockup of a cemetery complete with fake grass, fake tombstones and fake zombies. 

'Not at all like Sunnydale,' Dana mused, recalling her last time in California - a solo mission to check out some weird reports of an odd town north of the LA area. She tried to hide a smile as she recalled a certain young blonde who claimed to be a vampire slayer. 

"So, how do you run in these?" the actress asked again. Already taller than Scully, she towered over the FBI agent. 

Dana looked down at the woman's high heels and shook her head. "I usually don't wear heels on duty." 

"Sensible shoes, eh? Thought so but I can't convince these guys." Nodding to one of the assistant set directors, she added, "See him? Brother-in-law of one of the producers so he's got some pull. Actually, he got his start up in the Valley doing porn. And if you've ever seen porn, you know they have a thing for high heels - even when the girl's stark naked." 

Dana smiled and nodded. She had seen more than a fair share of Mulder's 'secret' porn stash and marveled at how fake so much of it was. 

"Well, Ms. Leoni, this..." 

"Please, call me Tea." 

Dana nodded, "Dana. Anyway, I knew that Hollywood was all make believe but I assumed this shoot warranted a real cemetery or..." 

Tea looked around smiling, "Yeah, pretty cheesy. You'd think this was something for Fox TV, not a theatrical release." 

"Well, they got your hair right," Dana noted. 

Rolling her eyes up, Tea agreed, "Yeah. I think half the budget went to the wig when I told them I didn't want to dye my hair again." 

"Again?" 

"Sure. I'm not really blonde but when I was starting out, it seemed to gain more attention than brown. But after 'Deep Impact' and..." 

**"MS. LEONI TO THE SET! MS. LEONI TO THE SET!"**

Both women scowled at the man with the megaphone on the other side of the 'cemetery'. "Gotta go do my ten-second bit of dialogue for this scene." 

"Break a leg," Dana said with a smile. 

"Thanks." The taller 'redhead' started to walk away then stopped, "Can we get together later? I have some more questions about you...and your work." 

"Uh, sure," Dana said. 

"Great. Meet me at my trailer in an hour?" 

"Well, I gotta... Sure. Okay." 

"Great. Off to the zombies..." 

* * *

Dana made excuses to her partner and told him she'd call him later. She really didn't want to go to dinner on the Sunset Strip and pretend to ignore Mulder's scoping out the various dens of inequity available. 

In truth, Mulder didn't seem too upset. While he didn't say anything, she knew he was hoping for a chance to really check out what he called "the legendary Le Sex Shoppe chain". 

Instead, she found herself outside Tea Leoni's trailer. It was far nicer than she expected from TV and the movies. It was a deluxe RV, not a standard, off-the-lot model. 

Knocking, she heard the star call her to enter. Inside, the place was nicely made up. The driver's area was curtained off and the main area looked nice and cozy. 

Dana saw a copy of the script on the sofa and picked it up. As she was leafing through it, a voice called from the sleeping area in back, "Make yourself comfortable. There's beer and wine in the fridge and some harder stuff in the cupboard." 

"Thanks," Dana said. She poured herself a glass of red wine from an opened bottle and sat on the sofa. Once again flipping through the script, she shook her head more than once. 

"Not quite standard procedure, huh?" Tea said as she exited the bedroom. She had removed the red wig, revealing her blonde-highlighted locks. The woman had dumped her black suit for a simple terry-cloth robe. She also had a wine glass that she refilled. 

Dana smiled and said, "Not exactly. First, even if I did see a zombie, I wouldn't read it it's rights." 

"I wasn't sure if we were doing a movie about the FBI or another 'Return of the Living Dead' movie. A couple of times, all I thought was missing was a zombie calling for more brains," Tea observed. 

Dana chuckled, "Well, since you didn't write it, I won't...pick at it too much. Anyway, you wanted to ask me some questions?" 

Seating herself next to Dana, Tea nodded, "Yes, a few. If you don't mind." Dana shook her head. "Okay. You and Fox... What kind of name is Fox? Were his parents hippies or something?" 

Dana laughed, "No. His father... Well, definitely not a hippy." She decided not to discuss the Conspiracy with this woman. "He prefers Mulder anyway." 

"Okay, so you and Mulder have been partners for...eight years?" 

"Seven." 

"Have you ever..." Tea wiggled her eyebrows knowingly. She leaned over a bit and her robe parted slightly, exposing her cleavage. 

"What... No! I mean...he's not my type really. I, uh..." Dana realized she was staring at the other woman's breasts. She jerked her eyes up to see Tea looking at her with a small smile on her face. 

"What is your type?" Tea asked, standing up. "Something like this?" She loosened the robe's belt and shrugged it off, standing naked before the stunned special agent. 

"You... You're not..." 

Noticing Dana's gaze on her pubic area, Tea giggled, "No. Not a natural blonde. I just hide my roots better than most." 

Dana's eyes traveled up the woman's trim, sexy figure and found herself standing. Tea leaned down as Dana pushed herself up, their lips meeting softly. 

Tea pulled back and looked at Dana. The redhead slowly opened her eyes to see the blonde looking at her. She reached up and her hand slid around Tea's neck to pull the woman down to her. 

This kiss, as the first, started as just lips pressing lips. Tea felt Dana's lips part and she snaked her tongue out into the smaller woman's mouth. Dana's tongue responded and the two sensuous muscles danced and caressed each other, tasting each woman's mouth. 

They stood there, the naked actress and the still-clothed federal agent, trading wet, passionate kisses. Dana's hand remained behind Tea's head, cupping her. The other slowly stroked the woman's bare back down to her buttocks. 

'I can't believe I'm kissing this beautiful actress. I can't believe...' Dana's thoughts faded in her mind as her arousal grew geometrically. 

One of Tea's hands combed through Dana's short, russet locks and the other held her close. 

Finally, they pulled apart slowly, reluctantly. Dana looked at the other woman and asked, "Are you sure? What about your husband?" 

"David? He's out of town. Anyway, he's willing to let me explore my wild side. As long as I tell him all the details." Tea kissed Dana again, her tongue welcomed by Dana. 

"Now, let's see about all these clothes..." 

* * *

Scully found herself as naked as the blonde actress lying on her. Tea's face was hovering over the agent's breasts, her warm breath feathering over Scully's hard nipples. Dana really had no clear recollection of her clothing being removed. All Dana could recall was the soft caresses of Tea's lips and hands as her skin was bared. And Tea's fascination with the smaller woman's larger breasts 

Tea obviously enjoyed Dana's 'assets' as she was fondling them, kissing her nipples with an occasional lick thrown in. The woman was enthralled. 

"I can't believe how beautiful your body is, Dana. Your clothes do not do you justice! These are magnificent! You are magnificent!" 

With those words, Tea took one nubbin in her mouth. Using suction, she pulled the nipple in between her teeth and held it gently while her tongue toyed with the tip. Tugging enough to hold it taut, she pulled back slightly. 

"Ooo..." Dana sighed. 

Tea smiled around her mouthful. After a few more tugs, and accompanying moans from the redhead, she moved to the other breast. As she nipped and tugged on that nipple, her fingers played with damp one. 

"Ooh Teaaaa..." the agent moaned. 

"Oh Dana. I've only begun," the blonde said as her mouth blazed a trail down Dana's slender body to the copper-colored fur pointing to the agent's treasure. 

"So pretty," Tea muttered as she fingered the neatly trimmed thatch of hair. Her fingers move lower and pulled Dana's mound open, saying "So beautiful..." 

After saying those words, Tea found a better use for her multi-talented mouth. First placing a sweet, soft kiss on Dana's nether lips, Tea began to explore her new lover's wet heat. 

Dana shivered with unvoiced pleasure as the woman's tongue snaked around her mound, delving into her petal-like folds and tasting the agent's intense arousal. 

The feeling of the actress' tongue sliding into her was incredible. Scully quickly found herself on the verge of orgasm. Her moans filled the sleeping area as she relished Tea's artistry. 

In moments, Dana was clawing the sheets beneath her. Her moans became a low wail as her body shook with the force of a fiercely exquisite climax. 

Tea felt the velvet walls tighten around her tongue and the agent's fluid gush into her lips and into her mouth. The tangy juice was nectar to the actress. She wanted more. 

Dana was coming down from her climax-induced high and realized Tea wasn't stopping. The woman's tongue continued to dip into her. "Oh Goddd..." 

Tea was able to take her time and thoroughly enjoy her partner's spicy flavor. Her tongue started a pattern on Dana's sex before she changed and explored the red-furred mound randomly. 

Loud squeals exploded from Dana every time Tea's tongue even brushed her clitoris. The squeals turned into a long, loud moan as Tea sucked at the little bud while her fingers slid into Dana's moist tightness. 

"OOOOOOooooooOOOOOOO!!! GGGGOOOooooooOOOODDDDDD!!!" 

Dana collapsed back, her chest heaving as she tried to recover from one of the strongest orgasms of her life. Tea propped her head on her hand as she lay next to Scully, licking her lips and gazing lovingly at the sweaty woman she had just enjoyed. 

Finally opening her eyes, Dana managed to whisper, "God, you are..." 

When she didn't go on, Tea smiled happily and said, "You are so beautiful! So sexy! So delicious!" 

Dana leaned up and kissed Tea, tasting herself. "Mmm..." 

"You like?" 

"Not as much as I'll like you..." 

Tea laughed, "But you haven't even..." 

"I will," Dana promised. 

And, in moments, she had her face pressed into the dripping cleft beneath Tea's dark curls, her tongue tasting and enjoying the actress' sweet tanginess. 

* * *

"We made love for hours. It was fantastic!" Dana said as she finished her tale. "So that was my Hollywood adventure. Anything else?" 

"So did you ever get together again after that night?" 

"Nope. We met at the premier and it was nice but we didn't have a chance to do anything...fun." Dana chuckled, "Oh, and no one else knows anything about this." 

"So I can't tell Mulder?" 

"No! I'm waiting for the proper moment to torture him with this myself." 

Fingers combed through Dana's rust-colored curls and into her. With a chuckle, her lover asked, "So when you gonna tell me about Sunnydale and this... What did you call her, a slayer?" 

"Yes, a vampire slayer." 

"Sounds like a nice, creepy story, Dana." 

"Oh it was, Monica. It was," Dana whispered as she snuggled closer to her raven-haired lover. "Sexy too..."   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to John OConnor


End file.
